


Honey, Where are My Keys??

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Adora can't seem to find her keys, maybe Catra has an idea where they went?





	Honey, Where are My Keys??

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr post by spicybutch and anonymous  
> Catra decides to play with Adora a bit and she finds a loophole. 
> 
> https://spicybutch.tumblr.com/post/181725358295/hi-there-i-really-love-she-ra-and-i-was-wondering

"Catra! Have you seen my keys? I can't seem to find them anywhere and I need to head out. Otherwise I'll be late for work." The blonde called out as she moved the couch cushions in searched for her keys. The other person in the room let out a purred hum, their tail standing tall and perfectly still as they leaned against the breakfast bar. 

"I don't know, babe. I haven't seen them, where did you last leave them?" The feline asked playfully, pushing herself off of the breakfast bar and heading towards the living room. Catra chuckled softly, glancing up at her tail which still stood above her head. The missing item perfectly perched on the tip of it. She wiggled her tail the slightest bit, causing the keys to jingle as the keychain clacked against one another. 

Adora stopped as she heard the noise, turning around and sighing in relief as she saw them. "Oh gosh, where were they? I've been looking for them for the last ten minutes!" She said as she approached her girlfriend, reaching for the keys. 

Catra grinned and moved her tail out of the way, shaking her finger in front of Adora. "Ah ah, you're not getting them that easily. What do you have to offer me in return for them?" She asked playfully, humming as the blonde tried to reach for the keys only to have Catra move her tail away again. 

Adora groaned and pouted at the other, placing her hands on her hips. "Come on, Catra. I can't be late for work, we have an event today." She said which only made the feline smirk wider. "Then you better hurry and think of something to give me before you're even more late to work, Adora~" Her girlfriend purred, making the blonde sigh. She steps up towards the other, wrapping her arms around her waist and bringing her into a kiss. 

Almost reflexively, Catra purred and leaned into her girlfriend's embrace. Her hands tangling into those golden locks that she loved to play with. Their lips moved together synchronously, the feline completely distracted by the sweetness of the kiss. She hadn't realized that her tail had moved closer to Adora and when they finally parted the blonde snatched the keys before running towards the door. "Thank you, babe! I'll see you after work!" Was all Catra heard before the door was closed behind Adora 

Catra raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amusement. She supposed that Adora won that fair and square, but next time she wouldn't give in so easily. Oh and there will definitely be a next time when they decide to fight over the remote to decide what they watch later that night.


End file.
